Clubbing
by crazyhorse08
Summary: Yuri drags Layla to a club. AU Layla/Sora OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Felt like writing something more lighthearted and fun with a style I always wanted to try. Also**** OOC warning here so don't give me reviews saying they're OOC 'cause I already know they are. Other than that, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Otherwise, Yuri in the series would probably be like how I wrote him here ;]**

***Edit* Thanks Anon for correcting that mistake. I feel so embarrassed now ^_^;;.**

* * *

"What? What did you say?"

"The shirt you're wearing totally doesn't match your shoes?"

"No, what you said before that."

"Oh, clubbing."

"And what about clubbing?"

"We're going clubbing tonight."

"We're?"

"Yes, we're as in you and me, tonight, against the world."

"And why exactly are we going clubbing tonight?"

"Cause Layla my dear, you need to get laid…period."

"Yuri!"

"Uh uh uh," A finger was placed over my lips effectively stopping my protest. "We're going clubbing tonight and getting you away from the office for the first time in three months and you **will **be getting drunk…and did I mention tonight?"

"But-"

"I'll pick you up at 12, toodles!" And with a wink he blew a kiss and walked out of the door.

* * *

"What on **earth** are you wearing?"

"What, we're just going clubbing."

"Yes, but to go out like **that**," he gestured to my lovely outfit of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

"I don't see what the problem is."

Yuri sighed, "I swear, you're so hopeless." He walked over to my closet and rummaged through it. "Here put these on instead and tell me when you're done so I can do your make up."

I looked at the black, strapless dress, "I never knew I had this."

"I told Maquarie to slip it in your closet when you weren't looking."

Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

Damn that Yuri.

* * *

"I'm not too sure about this."

"What? You look smoking hot m'dear."

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat. The dress was much more low cut that I had initially thought, going past my cleavage and the bottom of my dress reaching just past my hips.

The car door opened and Yuri offered me his hand. "Don't worry, there's going to be plenty of girls looking ten times sluttier than you, but they can't compare to you in terms of beauty," he said giving me a light kiss on my hand.

"Yuri, don't even try."

"I wouldn't ever dream of trying."

* * *

"Is it supposed to be this loud?"

"What?"

"Is it supposed to be this loud?!"

"What?"

"IS IT…never mind."

"What?"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Yuri!" A group of high pitched squeals pierced its way through the loud drumming of the bass.

"Ah! Lorelai! Francine! Jessica! Well, must I say you girls are looking oh so sexy tonight."

They all gave a disgusting high pitched giggle and started latching onto his arms.

"Where have you been?"

"We missed you!"

"The other guys are such a bore. They didn't know how to please us at all!"

I mentally gagged.

"I'm so sorry ladies," Yuri said wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "I was too busy with work to visit, but let me tell you that life started to become meaningless without seeing your lovely faces."

They giggled again and gave him a sly look. "Are you sure it's only our faces?"

"Of course not!" And one of the girls squealed as Yuri slapped her ass.

I think I went blind…and deaf…oh screw it, someone slit my throat now.

"Oh! Who's this?" One of the girls who looked at me said with distaste in her voice.

"This is Layla, a co-worker."

"Nice to meet you," they all said with jealousy gleaming in their eyes.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Same."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until Yuri spoke up, "How 'bout I go get you ladies a drink?"

Once again they squealed and we made our way to the bar.

* * *

"And so I told him, 'You ain't got nothing on me, Yuri Killian, the master of ass whoop. ' and I socked him in the face and he ran off crying like a baby."

"Oh Yuri, you're so cool!"

"And strong!"

"That was because he **was **a baby, Yuri. This was in like, fifth grade."

"…Well he was still two times bigger than me and I still kicked his ass."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh Yuri, you're so cool!"

"And strong!"

I motioned to the bartender for another shot.

"Anyway ladies, would you please accompany me to the danc-"

"Yuri?"

"What is it?"

"What are we waiting for? I wanna daaance!"

I looked in the direction he was staring at and saw what I expected to see: A tall, well built, long, silvery haired male with a nice ass. Wearing a tight, v-cut black shirt and black leather pants, he stood in the corner with a scowl on his face, looking like he was having as much of a bad time as I did.

The girls started to tug his arms, "Yuri? Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry ladies, but…I think…I'll be swinging over to the other side for the rest of the night."

I could barely contain my smirk as I watched the girls' faces and heard their cries of protest.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

"Well you don't look like you're having too much fun."

"Well I wasn't trying to look like I am having much fun."

"Ooo a smart mouth, I like."

I finally looked at my harasser and saw a…lilac haired woman? I must have had one too many shots to have not noticed…

"Anyway, why the long face?"

"Was dragged here."

"Oh so you came with someone else? Who?"

"That guy behind that pole watching that guy standing over there."

"I see. Well if it makes you feel any better, I was dragged here too."

"Good for you," I downed another shot.

"I was having a terrible time too, until my friends gave me this yummy drink. Then I had another and another and then everything became happy, happy."

"No surprise there." I swished around the alcohol in my next shot and downed one more.

The girl was silent for a while, staring at the dance floor with glassy eyes. Figuring she got the point that I didn't want to converse anymore, I turned around in my seat and looked to the other side.

"HEY!"

I choked on my drink from the sudden exclamation.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's dance."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "I don't do dancing."

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"W-wai-"

With a firm grip, I was dragged out of my chair and into the sea of moving bodies.

* * *

"H-hey! Stop pulling!"

"Ooo I love this song!"

Ignored.

"Come on! Start dancing!"

"…I don't know how to dance."

"What!? I can't hear you!"

"I said, 'I don't know how to dance!'"

"Oh silly, **everyone **knows how to dance! All you gotta do is shake your hips like this!"

"…"

"Don't be shy! Everyone's too busy with themselves to look at you anyway."

I took a quick look around and saw that indeed, everyone, including the young lady in front of me, was too wasted to take notice of anything at all. A quick glance at Yuri revealed him still hiding behind his pole. I sighed. We weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Okay, I might as well since you already dragged me out here."

"Yay!"

She gave me a beaming smile and I couldn't help but feel my lips curl up into a small grin as well. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to me…

The small Asian woman began to shake her hips and fling her hair about to the beat. She stopped as soon as she noticed me still immobile, standing there awkwardly amongst the crowd.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll just have to show you!"

"Wha? Ho-!"

She firmly placed her hands to my thighs, standing so close to me that I could feel the heat emanating from her body. I blushed.

"Just relax, listen to the music and let your body flow. Remember, no one is judging you by the way you dance, but by the way you look and girl, you definitely have **nothing** to worry about."

"I-I know that already!"

I gave her a look before I let her hands sway my hips and began to move with the music and beat. Letting go of the previous thoughts that haunted my mind, I relaxed. I hated to admit it, but I was actually having…fun. I **did **need a break from work and I was glad Yuri had brought me here…not that I was ever going to tell him that.

As I got more relaxed, I became more daring, not only moving my hips, but also my arms, head, my entire body. It was exhilarating and I was in my own world, just me, the beat and two warm hands moving up…whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Something wasn't going right here.

My eyes sprung open and saw two brown, lustful eyes stare into mine. She smiled at me sinfully as her hands slid up and down my ribcage, one making its way to my behind. To top it off, she brought me closer and arched her back, pressing firmly against me. Heat immediately rushed to my already spinning head. As the dance continued on, her movements became more frenzied, more savage. Alarms were going off in my head telling me to stop, to stop this right now because this "dance" was going too far for comfort, because **she **was reaching too far into my comfort zone.

But I couldn't stop and there was no way in hell I was going to stop. Maybe those twenty something shots finally started taking effect, but dancing here with her, the feel of her body moving against mine, felt too **good**. It was like a demon had taken over my body. My movements began to grow more frantic. I needed more, more,** more**.

I matched her speed, our bodies moving in synch. Everything and everyone around us disappeared. The dance floor became ours and ours only.

"Having fun?"

"Ehh, I guess so," I say nonchalantly.

"Oh really now." She gave another devilish smirk and took her arms off my shoulders, creating some distance between us.

I felt my heart drop because of the sudden lack of contact. Apparently my disappointment showed on my face because she looked at me smugly as she began teasing me with feather light touches, taunting my body.

"I don't think you're having as much fun as you say you are."

Quick fingers dance against my stomach.

"What's with that frown on your face?"

Skin touches skin as her shoulder lightly brushes past mine.

"Is there anything I can do to…help?"

Hot breath tickles my ear.

I snapped. Overwhelming desire took over and without warning grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer towards me. I lowered my face towards hers and as her eyes slowly closed, I stopped, a breath away from her lips.

"Two can play at that game."

Her eyes fluttered open in shock and I gave her a look of triumph, feeling victorious inside. Just as I was about to pull away, however, desperate arms wrapped around my neck and a pair of lips crashed onto mine.

Mind already dizzy from the dancing, my mind blanked out from the feel of her lips on mine. I returned the kiss, hungrily, nibbling on her bottom lip which made the woman shudder and moan. Teeth clashing and tongues exploring, I finally pulled away for air, breath ragged from the amount of lust and desire. I stared into her chocolate colored eyes with a content smile on my face.

"Having fun now?"

"Why yes, actually, I am."

"Well, that's good because I did too." And with half lidded eyes she pulled me into a long, slow kiss. "Thanks for the night."

When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I stood there amongst the sea of people, mouth open and still tingling from the sensation of her lips on mine.

I didn't even get her name.

* * *

**A/N: Before you guys start groaning because I added another story to my list of uncompleted stories and ganging up on me to tell me to get a move on my already exisiting stories, this is going to be VERY SHORT story meaning it is going to be a 2-shot. So you can put down those pitchforks gently... So yeah like I said, new style meaning mostly dialouge with a more light-hearted plot. I honestly had a ton of fun writing this chapter and it came out fairly fast. I loved writing Yuri the most though. Sorry Yuri fangirls!!! Do expect to see him more (meaning outside this story ;Db). **

**Anyway, feedback and comments as usual are appreciated so please leave one. They always make my day! **

**See you guys next chapter!!! (Whenever that'll be....)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second and final chapter up! I'm going to leave most of my comments at the end so please enjoy! Oh yes and there is a slight use of cursing here. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kaleido Star, all the Leon/Sora fans would roast me alive. Haha just kidding...I hope :)**

_Dedicated to BlackSakuyamon. Honestly, thank you so much. _

* * *

"Ohh, my head..."

"Sora! It's about time you woke up!"

"Ack! May, can you like, keep your voice down. My head hurts like a-"

"-Motherfucker? Pssh, I wouldn't be surprised with how much you downed last night."

"Wait, last night? What happened last night?....May?"

"...Oooh I'm totally gonna get those two for bringing you to that ungodly place! I knew, knew, _knew_ you were going to be corrupted and harassed by creepy-ass perverts and OH MY GOD SORA ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?!"

"Ack! Shhhh, please May, not so loud and um, I would hope so?...Ugh, where are Anna and Mia anyway?"

"Well, for one, they came back as shit-faced as you, tearing off their already nonexistent clothes, went in there and haven't come out since. I swear, I need to get new earplugs....oh speak of the devil, look who came out now."

"Moooorrning! Um May, what's with that look?"

"...hmph!"

"Ooookay. Good morning Sora. How are you holding up?"

"Morning Mia. I'm...urk! Be right back."

"...I'll take that as a 'I'm fine!'"

"Miaaaa!"

"Yes baby?"

"You forgot to put on your bra!"

"...Hm, no wonder why it felt a bit drafty."

* * *

"I WHAT?!"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"I don't see why this is so surprising to you guys," Mia said nonchalantly.

I looked at her, eyes threatening to pop out my sockets.

"B-b-but to say that I _seduced_ a random stranger, a _woman_, _made out_ with her and _left _her..."

"And it was freaking hot."

"I honestly didn't know you had it in you," Anna added.

Unable to take in the information, I stumbled back into my chair.

"I-I ughhh I need some aspirin."

"This is all your guys's fault! Influencing her in these ways..."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with kissing girls," Anna said defensively.

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about letting her get _that_ hammered-"

I sighed. Honestly, May can be too overprotective sometimes.

"Just to get her out of her shell. Puh-lease, we all knew that Sora was gay!" Mia exclaimed.

"Wh-wh-what!?"

I'm gay?

"Oh come on, why else didn't your relationship with Ken work out and why you always felt uncomfortable around him when it came to the more physical side of your relationship? And you aren't exactly hiding your drool whenever you _stare_ at the boss's secretary."

"M-Mia!"

"I'm sorry Sora, but I have to agree with this idiot here."

"May!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, maybe if we get Sora drunk enough she can finally confess to that secretary!"

"Wh-what!?"

"N-O NO! I will _not_ let you corrupt Sora anymore!"

"But, May come on...Don't you want to see Sora happy?"

"But to do so by basically drugging her!"

"Uh- um guys? I'm still here you know..."

"It's not _drugging_. Like I said before, it's _getting her out of her shell_."

"Like a chicken!" Anna suddenly exclaimed with a giant grin on her face.

The room grew silent as we all looked at the wannabe comedian.

"...Uh sorry. Please continue."

"No." May began again.

"Dude. Stop being such a prude."

"Wh-what!? Take. That. **Back**."

"Make me."

"Grrr..."

"Lalala, May is a prude, May is a p-r-u-d-e."

"Rawr rawr rawr!"

I watched Mia and May continue their daily, useless, morning banter, having long ago learned to give up before I got dragged up in it too.

"Sooo Sora, how would you like your eggs?" Anna gleefully asked.

I plopped my head on the table, head hurting more than ever before.

* * *

"Guh, why do we have to go to work today?"

"'Cause it's Monday?" May said deadpanned.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant why couldn't we call in-sick or something? We have that right right?"

"Because by the time you idiots thought about that option, there was ten minutes until work."

Mia placed her hand on her chin, face scrunched up in deep thought, "Nnn, it's 'cause Anna took forever making breakfast."

"What!? Why are you blaming it on me!?"

"Bwahaha I was just kidding. Your eggs were delicious this morning by the way. Forgive me with a kiss?"

"Well... okay, only because you laughed."

"Oh puh-lease. Would you two get a _room_?"

"Hey honey? If you would be so kind as to give me another _passionate_ kiss because it seems to piss May off."

"Why I oughta..."

"Anyway, if you're so smart, why couldn't you call in for us?"

"Because it wasn't **my** stupid idea to go clubbing and come home wasted on a **Sunday **night!"

"Feh whatever, I'll just BS my reports like I usually do and head home early...like I usually do."

"Mi I don't think you should say that at work."

"What are you talking about we're- oh, well whatdaya know, we're in the building already. Okay I'm gonna clock in so I'll see you guys at lunch! Oh by the way, Sora, you're holding your card upside down."

"O-oh! Eheh thanks Mia!"

"Yeah Sora, I don't think clocking in with your card upside down will make us go back in time."

"...Sorry babe, that was a failure."

"Aw man."

"Why, oh why do I have to be surrounded by these idiots?"

* * *

"Ms. Naegino! Please send these down to Mr. Eido on the sixteenth floor. You may take your lunch break after you do so."

"Yes!"

"Bye Sora! Lunch at the usual place 'kay?"

"Okay. See you soon May."

I sighed. A few more hours to go. Today definitely wasn't a good day to go to work.

"Oh, it's you."

The elevators opened and a handsome young man with light blonde hair stared at me for a few seconds before stepping in. I wracked my already hurting brain for any recollection of meeting him.

"Um, excuse me? Have we met before?"

"...Ah, I'm terribly sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else. My name is Yuri Killian."

I shook his hand suspiciously. He was still giving me weird looks.

Before I could answer, the doors opened again saving me from introducing myself to this creeper. "Ah this is my stop. It was nice talking to you."

"You know, you shouldn't make it a habit to leave without giving your name."

Before the doors closed and I could question him about it, I caught a glimpse of a smirk.

Habit?

* * *

The sixteenth floor. Oh the dreaded sixteenth floor.

Just being here makes my hands clammy and I get butterflies in my stomach.

And it's all because of **her**.

"U-um, hello. I have some files for Mr. Eido."

Thin eyebrows raise at the sound of my voice and suddenly I'm captured in the gaze of crystal blue eyes framed by black rimmed glasses. Sleek blonde hair tied up neatly in a bun, slim curves hidden by a black business suit, long fingers curled up against the keyboard, there in front of me was _the_ definition of a sexy secretary.

Oh how I want to be the pen in her mouth right now.

"Just put it in the box by the-"

She suddenly stopped her sentence and began staring at me, making me more nervous than before. Of all the times I've been up here, this was the first time she has ever looked at me.

"U-um, by the...?"

"Oh excuse me, the door over there."

Placing the files into the box, I turned to her and gave a slight bow, "Thank you, and uh, good da-"

"Are you on lunch break right now?"

"Um, huh?"

What is this? Is she actually conversing with me?

"Are you?"

"U-um, yes. I'm about to meet some coworkers."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was just about to take a coffee break and was wondering if you would accompany me, but I see you already have other plans..."

She had stood up and slowly walked to me, quite close actually. I looked down and blushed a shade of red. Was her blouse always unbuttoned?

"N-no. I can come. They'd understand-" I clamped a hand over my mouth. I hope she didn't catch the weirdness of that sentence...oh shoot she did. Her eyebrow was slightly raised in suspicion, either from my sentence or my actions. Either way, I'd never know. "A-anyway. Where shall we go?"

"It's right this way..."

* * *

"Why are we heading towards the-"

I was stopped from my sentence as the blonde pulled me into the bathroom, slammed me against the door and locked it.

"Ouch! What are you do-"

Once again I was struck speechless as one long finger ran down my cheek making me shiver. Her finger landed on my lip.

"Shhh, I'm just having a little harmless fun on my lunch break."

I gulped. Her finger felt like fire on my lips. As much as I was getting turned on by this predicament, the rational side of my brain, oh curse that rational side, punched the panic alarm and slapped me out of my shocked state.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Like I said. I'm just having a little fun...but I'm also attending to some... unfinished business," she said as she slowly scanned my body hungrily, her eyes landing on my own.

Unable to tear my eyes away from hers, I look back confused. "Unfinished... business?"

She was silent for a while as she continued to watch me. Her eyebrows scrunched down slightly as if she was in thought, but soon returned to their original, lustful arch in a matter of seconds. "Hmm, maybe this," she smirked and leaned over to my ear, "Will spark your memory?"

With that my mind became blank as she began nibbling at my earlobe and slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, kissed my neck and along my jaw. Unable to push her away, I instinctively tilted my head, allowing her more access. Feeling her smirk against my skin, I felt embarrassed at how she had me under her complete control, but as she resumed the soft kisses, light nibbling and licked my collarbone...what was I talking about again?

Giving one last kiss to my neck, she stopped and gently took a hold of my chin. I opened my eyes slightly and once again found myself enraptured by her bright blue eyes. As I saw her begin leaning in to capture my lips, I closed my eyes waiting in expectation.

...And waited.

...And waited.

Frustrated I opened my eyes again and saw that not only was the blonde one breath away from my lips, but smiling back at me with a devilish smirk!

"Having fun now?"

My eyes sprang open as all of yesterday night began replaying itself in my mind, from Mia and Anna forcing me to go to the club with them, to the moment I said those same exact three words and left a passionate kiss on an amazingly sexy, blonde...woman. Oh shit.

"You've remembered something?"

I blushed, "Ah-w-well, that i-is..."

"Is something the matter? Is there anything I can do to...help?" She spoke, lips barely brushing mine as she spoke each syllable.

Hearing her speak the words I so boldly said to her last night, I flushed even more. However, watching her smirk grow wider and wider as she played with me, something inside me snapped. "Oh shut up and just kiss me already goddammit!"

Pulling her towards me and claiming her lips, I let out all my pent up frustrations from her torturous teasing and my own lustful desires. Returning my kiss just as eagerly, the blonde moaned, sounding like music to my ears and made me shiver with pride. Breaking apart for air, I took in our position and looked up into the blonde's eyes. I smirked.

_She _was against the wall now.

Just as I was about to lean up for another kiss, a loud noise suddenly disrupted the silence.

Shocking both of us out of our lust filled states, we stood frozen against each other as the cell phone continued ringing.

My muscles finally working again, I backed away from the blonde as she reached into her pockets for her cell phone.

"What is it Yuri?"

Yuri? That creeper from the elevator?

"No, I am _not _busy right now...sh-shut up idiot!...I don't want to talk to you right now so I'm not going to...I _told_ you I am not!...Why do you _keep_ insisting...you know what? I'm hanging up right now...hanging...oh get me a Mocha Frappuccino, light on the whipped cream...okay bye. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Oh no, no problem at all."

The moment ruined by the cell phone call, we stood in an awkward silence. My mind wandering to the conversation she had with Yuri, I felt a sudden pang of anger coursing through my body. "So was that your boyfriend?"

"Hm? Yuri? That's funny."

"Why is that?"

"Because his type are tall, long haired, stylish _men._"

I let out a breath of relief, "Oh."

"Why do you ask? Could it be that you're...jealous?"

I immediately blushed while her smile slowly turned into that goddamn smirk.

"Anyway I believe our lunch break is over. Thank you very much for lunch...Sora."

My eyes widened. How did she...? I glanced down and felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I noticed my name tag.

Before she left the bathroom, she pulled me in for a gentle kiss. "I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow."

As I stood alone in the bathroom, I dazedly touched my swollen lips, heart soaring in expectation for tomorrow. However, until then, I would have to face May's wrath and make up an excuse for skipping out on lunch.

Oh and buy a few more scarves.

Yes, definitely a few more scarves.

* * *

**A/N: And so 'Clubbing' comes to an end. I finally completed a story! Although if all my stories ended at 2 chapters, I would have a lot more "completes" under my belt haha. **

**Possibly bearing one of the most uninspired and bland titles ever, I seriously could not think of another title at the moment I wanted to post it up, but I'm glad with it anyway. This story was very fun to write so I hope you had fun reading it. It was an outlet from my other stories; a way to play around with Sora and Layla in a more sexual manner and a way to disregard their original personalities, yet I couldn't let myself write them as OOC as I had wanted to (at least I felt they weren't completely OOC). Their loveable personalities just naturally came back as I was writing it. **

**Like I enjoyed writing Yuri in chapter 1, I really enjoyed writing May, Anna and Mia. Playful arguing is fun to write :) In contrast, the kissing scenes were terribly hard to write so I'm very sorry if it was awkward or something. I need more practice -_-;;**

**Anyway thanks for reading and again I hope you enjoyed it! Infinite thanks for supporting me! **

**Till next time! - CH**


End file.
